


Loving you is red

by KatherineWinchester



Series: The Scientist [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, me trying something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineWinchester/pseuds/KatherineWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala finally comes to visit Wolfgang in Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving you is red

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again, my second attempt to write something for my 'The Scientist' collection  
> that song really fits them well. I will also start on the Wolfie meeting Kala's parents drabble. It will be a lot more  
> fun and I love writing humor!
> 
> All the grammar mistakes are on me, this is just me practicing and listening to people's feedback!

He tried to clean before she came. Scrubbing between dark corners and trying to make his room look less like a shithole. Felix couldn't stop laughing at his best friend’s behavior. “Maybe you should bring in some flowers, make look less like someone died inside of your apartment.” Felix said, earning a shove from him. ‘Dick’ he muttered.

It has been 6 month ago when the moment in his uncle’s mansion had happened.

Her tears always so fresh on his mind, having nightmares that she was the one in his uncle’s chair wearing a bulletproof vest, Nomi would always come to assure him that she was still save and smiling in Mumbai.  “She’s smiling because of you.” She would say and he would dream better again.  When his dreams would get worse Kala would appear herself, calming him down with light and gentle kisses against his forehead.

6 months ago they had talked and confessed  about how much they loved each other and ignoring one another was completely impossible. It had hurt both of them to not be together. Now he was going to see her in the flesh, touching her through his senses was always different, a rare feeling that made him shiver every time they did touch, but able to feel her skin against his would be so much better than a simple memory or a small sensation brushing against his mind.

He knew she was there before Felix had opened the door. He felt her shiver, drenched from head to toe because of the evening rain falling down on Berlin, a millions raindrops crawling down her skin, but the smile on her face was the bright and honest.

Kala collided into his arms, dropping her bags in the middle of the hall outside of his apartment. Giggling and trying to steal his warmth as she kept on shivering.

“Let’s warm you up.” He said, making her blush before he realized what he had said. He shook his head at her mind. A glimpse of them between his sheets came bursting to his brain and it didn’t help his little friend below the belt in the least. He already made her faint once. 

He made her sit on his bed as there wasn’t a couch or anything else that was considered furniture. He didn’t need the whole living room scene; he was never home to begin with. Only needing his bed and his closet, a simple nightstand and of course his kitchen and his bathroom. 

Felix asked if she wanted some tea and with the nicest smile she shook her head, not saying anything yet. For someone who seemed to like to chatter a lot, she was awfully quiet, but he felt how insecure she was and how shy. Germany and his life style was the complete opposite of hers. He almost didn’t want to bring her into it; his life style, but she wanted to see where he lived and learn things about his culture before he moved with her to Mumbai.

Felix ended up making her tea, which she ended up drinking. Probably out of politeness as Felix pretty much sucked at making anything, including boiling some water and pushing a bag into a cup. It also seemed he didn’t want to leave, chatting away with his girlfriend. Asking her all kinds of questions which she answered nicely with the best English she could.

“Go home” He said, cutting right to the chase. He was tired and she was dripping all over his fresh new sheets. Felix huffed, saying something about how rude he was and that he would come back tomorrow. Not that it was surprising they were always together, but it seemed Felix tried his very best to see him even more now, knowing that he was leaving with her soon.

_“You know you can come with us right?”_

_“Don’t be a shithead, that’s your dream. I belong in Germany.”_

Felix left after he had kissed both of her cheeks, making him want to hit his friend in the face.  Kala seemed just as embarrassed by his kisses as he was angry, but he heard someone trying to calm him down in his mind, he wasn’t sure who was calming him down, probably Cap. It did sounded like his voice.

“I’m going to bring you some towels and clothes to wear.” He said. She probably had her own pajamas in her bag and enough of clothes on her own she could wear, but he wanted to see her in one of his shirts and make them smell like her, he wanted her to leave a mark on every loving item he owned.

He gave her some towels and put one of his newer button down shirts on his bed. It was grey like almost all of his shirts.

“Thanks” she said softly, climbing of the bed. She was staring at the ground with his shirt held close against her chest, waiting for something. Till he had figured out what she wanted.

“Do you want me to turn around?” He almost wished he hadn’t asked, wanting to see her more than anything, she probably knew that, it was all clear in his head, but that was different than the actual thing. She never had any other man see her without her clothes, he was going to be the first for everything at least he hoped he was going to be.

Then she surprised him by shaking her head. It was also his cue to come closer to her until he stood right in front of her. She slowly started to unbutton her yellow bright blouse; it was almost see through as he got a glimpse of red lacy bra underneath.

When she reached the last button, she moved closer to him so he could push the blouse of her shoulders. Her skin felt like silk against his fingers; very soft and warm , going down her arms until the sleeves got stuck at her wrists. She had giggled and tried to help him get it off. After a few struggles it had finally hit the ground.

_She was so fucking beautiful._

A bit of her dark brown curls went crawling over her right shoulder, covering one of her red lacy clad breasts.

To him she was perfect and  completely his.  Her jeans were still covering her hips and legs, and the pair had followed soon after she undid the buttons of her jeans and pushed it down her legs until she was completely bare to him expect for her matching red underwear.

He knew she had worn it for him. Kala was the innocent cotton underwear type of woman, but was trying to kill him by trying on lingerie. Still he liked her the best as herself, he didn’t want her to change for him. Cotton underwear or not, she was the most sexy woman he had ever laid eyes on.

He handed her his shirt that she threw back on his bed when she took off her clothes. He was hoping that the others weren’t watching, this was their private moment. They all knew how shy she could be around this subject and he wanted to ease her into it. He needed to tame the wild beast so he wouldn’t eat the soft looking deer standing right in front of him.

“Thank you” She said again, pulling the shirt over her head. 

Just like he thought, she looked perfect in one of his shirts that stopped right a little bit more above the knees. Her long smooth legs ready to be touched with her cute toes that she had painted the same color as her underwear,

Taking her hand he brought her back to his bed, lowering her to sit on his covers. “Do you mind if I…?” He pointed at his shirt and jeans. He usually slept naked, but she had probably seen him more naked than she could count, but he didn’t want to take her too far. 

She looked mortified for a minute, dropping her gaze right to his junk like she did last time, it made him laugh.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to flash you the goods. I just don’t like to sleep with a shirt or pants on.” 

It made her calm down somewhat, though she kept looking at him as he was about to eat her alive. “Do you want me to sleep on the ground?” He said, with a pained expression. The floor was horrible, but he would do anything for her, he wanted her to be comfortable.

“No. This is your home, and I want to share this bed with you.” She answered, pushing away the covers so she could crawl under them. It was strange for him to see her in his bed surrounded by dark sheets and pillows.

He took off his clothes, throwing them somewhere across the room (there goes the house cleaning.) and took his rightful place next to her under the covers.

She hugged herself to him right away,  tangling their legs together, her head resting against his chest, listening to his heart beating.

“I’m glad, I’m here.”

“Me too.”


End file.
